


The Lonely Fox who wanted to be Human

by rosanticis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosanticis/pseuds/rosanticis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a tale of a lonely fox that wanted to be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Fox who wanted to be Human

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ON HOLD AS I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON MY SECRET SANTA FIC.   
> This is styled like an oral folktale and is inspired by Bai Se Zhuan and other Chinese Opera tales. The tale of Hua Mulan is one such famous tale.  
> Warning: All character names have been changed to the closest Mandarin equivalent. EG: Armin is Ah Min. My grasp of Mandarin is not good so if anyone has corrections do let me know, thanks! 
> 
> NOTE: Ah Min is a 神仙, the closest translation is 'immortal'. A fairy (仙)as used here is not a Tinkerbell fairy.
> 
>  Confused? See http://rosanticis.tumblr.com/post/103563808979/the-lonely-fox-who-wanted-to-be-human
> 
> WANNA SEE WHAT THE FAIRIES LOOK LIKE ?  
> http://bear-tholdt.tumblr.com/post/105766898966/fuckyeahchinesefashion
> 
> currently in progress - my first attempt at multi-chapter fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If noone reads this, I will not waste time on continuing.. testing something new and not sure if it works

This is a tale of a lonely fox that wanted to be human.  
Know then, child that this is a tale of the old days, back when the gods still walked our lands and spirits played freely among us.

Chapter 1

This is the tale of Er Lian and Liè Wéi, as was told to me by my grandmother, when I was still a small child sitting at her knee.

This story takes place long and long ago, during the Year of the Dancing Dragon.

 

There was once a fox fairy who dwelled in the Southern Woods, near the Village of Yun, which is part of northern Sina County.  
And oh, what a beautiful fox it was. White it was, with a coat like the moonlight as it shines upon the pond, two tails that flowed behind it like the wind and burning green eyes.  
This fox was rather old and wise, having practiced the magic arts for a hundred years. He possessed many magic abilities, and for a time, he was happy.

However, the fox had a bad habit and this proved to be his downfall eventually.

When the moon was full, this fox liked nothing better than to slip away from the woods to explore the areas around. He liked to dance in the meadow beneath the stars, or drink the cool waters of the stream that flowed down to the village, singing its cheerful tune. He liked to run and play in the village, exploring its sights and smells.

It was there in the village that the fox first discovered this thing called love.

It was a clear evening, and the moon hung low on the horizon. The fox slipped through the woods and made his way through the meadow, heading down to the village.  
Slipping past the outlying houses like a pale ghost, he continued on his journey slowly, checking out the area. He had to be careful – he had come early tonight and there were still villagers out and about. He darted from shadow to shadow playfully, curiously observing everything about him.

He made his way down to the brook that flowed through the heart of the village, intending to play in its cool waters. As he drew near, he caught sight of a familiar figure sitting on the railings of the Jade Bridge that spanned the brook. It was his friend, the Flower Fairy Ah Min. He headed over immediately, jaws spread in a happy grin.  
The fox danced up to Ah Min with a quiet yip and the other immortal turned to look at him. It was then that the fox noticed the young couple, accompanied by an older chaperon, standing below the peach blossom tree at the edge of the brook.

The young man was exchanging shy glances with the beautiful young lady, and speaking to her. The young girl blushed prettily at his words and hid her smile in her sleeve while their chaperon stood at a discrete distance from them. As the curious fox watched, the young man plucked a blossom from the tree and presented it to the young lady. She in turn gave him a small charm from the base of her paper fan.

"What is that?" The fox wondered aloud and Ah Min laughed merrily. "That is love."

The fox was confused by this. "Love?"

"Yes, Fox," the small fairy told him. " Love is something that only humans experience."


End file.
